dungeons_wagonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 3
The day after purging Tresendar Manor, the group heads off to do some shopping and explore Phandalin. Validmir heads to the Temple of Ulaa, while Tuffy and Saryel head next door to Digby's. Tassandar had the beef vindaloo after returning from the fight with the Redbrands and sits this one out with explosive diarrhoea. At the Temple of Ulaa, Validmir meets Sister Amber, a cleric of Ulaa and the current head of the temple. Sister Amber tells Validmir about the Forge of Spells and the lost mine of the Phandelver Pact asks for his aid in getting the location of the Forge from the Banshee Agathe who lives in the forest near Conyberry. Meanwhile Tuffy and Saryel meet Digby, a gnome who runs the adventuring supply store next door. After purchasing supplies, the pair head back to the Stonehill Inn where Tuffy again notices the Thieves Guild information broker. The broker congratulates Tuffy on taking down the Redbrands, but warns that there are still some of them left, holed up in the Sleeping Giant Tavern. The broker offers 200gp for Tuffy to deal with the remaining Redbrands so that the Guild can resume its normal operations. Tuffy tells the rest of the group about the Sleeping Giant, but neglects to tell them of the reward. The party chooses to deal with the remaining Redbrands anyway and heads off. Conveniently the Sleeping Giant is only a couple of doors down. Upon reaching the Tavern, Validmir bursts though saloon style doors, which promptly swing back and knock him back. Tuffy attempts to vault off Validmir's shoulders but Validmir, is suprised and he's knees buckle beneath him and he ends up prone on the floor. The remaining Redbrands are led by a blonde, human woman, who leaps up from the table, crosses the room and unleashes a flurry of brutal hammer fists and stomps on Validmir as he lies on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Saryel manages to cast a charm person spell stopping the Redbrand leaders rampage and the team takes down most of the remaining thugs easily. One Redbrand manages to run out of the tavern, but Tuffy gives chase and shoots him in the back with her shortbow before he escapes. The party returns to the Inn, with Saryel and Tuffy struggling under Validmir's still unconscious form. After dumping him in his room and putting Grazmoth on watch. Tuffy and Saryel head back to the dining room. Tuffy collects the reward from the broker. Upstairs, Grazmoth has gotten bored and has drawn penises on Validmir's face. The next morning the party again gathers in the dining room. During breakfast, Sildar makes his way downstairs and apologies for the way he acted when they first met. He was meant to protect Gundren and it's his fault that they were captured. Sildar mentons that they should look for Albreck, another former adventurer that he knew back in the day, who had come to Phandalin to start a constabulary. Saryel, recalling the note that was found after fighting Glasstaff, tells Sildar that Albreck had taken the Glasstaff and had a hand in ambushing Gundren and Sildar. Sildar is rocked by the news, but wants to find Gundren as soon as possible. He asks if the heroes can wait for a few days till he has the strength to go with them to the Eating Cave. The party also hear about rumours of undead and orcs activity in the area around Conyberry. Deciding to give Sildar the time he needs to recover, the party heads back Tresendar Manor to explore the vault. Using the keys obtained from the half-orc Redbrand, the party unlocks the vault and finds a small amount of treasure, including Talon, the sword used by the Silver Hawk, the former owner of the manor. Upon returning to the Inn, word has now spread and the town knows that they were responsible for breaking up the Redbrands. Toblen asks if there is a name that the party goes by and the group, after a quick huddle, christens themselves Punch Lion. Characters Digby Glasstaff Sister Amber Locations Conyberry Sleeping Giant Tavern